1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a distance detection system and, more particularly, to an optical distance detection system capable of compensating a detected distance according to a size and a symmetry of a detected light spot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional technology, an optical distance detection device emits a detection light to an object under test and receives a reflected light of the detection light reflected by the object under test so as to generate a light spot corresponding to the object under test. Next, the optical distance detection device can derive a distance between the optical distance detection device and the object under test with trigonometry according to a spatial relationship between every component included therein and a light spot position of the light spot.
However, when a surface of the object under test is not fully illuminated by the detection light, the optical distance detection device is not able to generate a complete image of the light spot according to the reflected light reflected by the object under test. Therefore, the optical distance detection device can not obtain a correct light spot position when calculating the distance of the object under test; a larger measurement error can occur. Thus a correct distance of the object under test can not be calculated correctly thereby causing inconvenience in use.
Accordingly, an optical distance detection device capable of correctly calculating the distance of an object under test even without acquiring a complete image of the object needs to be provided.